fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Isadora
Isadora is a female Paladin in service to house Pherae. She is a steward to Lord Eliwood's mother Eleanora and remained in Pherae with her until she was told to go help Eliwood. Daughter of a noble family and the only female among the knights of Pherae, Isadora studies to be a lady and was engaged to the hero Harken, but their relationship isn't exempt of trouble. Additionally, she can fall for the thief Legault or the bishop Renault if they reach A support level. Stats Initial Stats |Paladin |Dark |1 |28 |13 |12 |16 |10 |8 |6 |6 |8 |Sword - A Lance - B Axe - D |Silver Sword, Short Spear, Angelic Robe Growth Rates |75% |30% |35% |50% |45% |20% |25% Overall Isadora has decent growths, but, like most pre-promotes, mediocre base stats. She has good speed, but it is nerfed by her low con. However, she has decent luck to help fix that and her low accuracy. Despite having somewhat decent growths in hp and defenses, due to her mediocre bases they will wind up up rather low; therefore she can crumble pretty easily. Also, a mediocre base strength leaves her attack power low as well. And that darkness affinity doesn't help bring her attack power nor defenses up if a support is utilized. She won't turn out horrible if trained, but her base stats are too low to offer a downright amazing potential. Quotes Death quote Isadora: Harken... Where are you? I... I can't see anything... Final Chapter: Light quote Isadora: My pride shall not be broken! My strength holds true! Endings Isadora - Escort of Pherae As a knight of the imperial guard, Isadora served as guard to Lady Eleanora. She continued to study to be a lady up until she wed. Isadora and Harken They were married shortly after returning to Pherae. Their love grew during their years of service, and now it blossomed with the blessings of Eliwood and Eleanora. Many envied their good fortune. Isadora and Legault After the war, Isadora went to Pherae, and Legault went to Bern. Though they traveled different paths, they stayed in each other's hearts. They met again ten years later on the battlefield, as enemies. Isadora and Renault Renault simply vanished after the battle. Isadora, now alone, returned to Pherae, as a member of the imperial guard. Years later, she entered the service of Elimine, hoping to find answers in the clergy. Other Supports *Sain *Marcus *Lowen *Geitz Trivia *A villager describes Isadora as having "emerald eyes", though her eyes are actually blue. *Isadora and Harken are based off Midia and Astram, since Midia and Isadora are both blue-haired paladins who are in love with blond heroes, Astram and Harken respectively. *It is possible for her to have participated in the Great Movement of Bern because if she gets an A support with Legault her ending says that she returned to Pherae and that he returned to Bern and that they met 10 years later on the battlefield. *If Lowen recruits Harken in Pale Flower of Darkness, during their recruitment talk Lowen will refer to her actually as "Isabella", instead of Isadora. Etymology 'Isadora' means 'gift of Isis,' from the Egyptian goddess 'Isis' and the greek 'doron' meaning 'gift.' 'Isadora' can also be a variant of Isolda, a fictional Irish princess who fell in love with an English knight, Tristain. Gallery File:IsadoraFE7.png|Isadora's portrait in Rekka no Ken. Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters